


Nothing Ventured

by mio (Hereisthere_gg)



Category: Meow Man
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Claude, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/mio
Summary: Claude sees Pepper again.
Relationships: Claude Cattington/Pepper Cattington
Kudos: 4





	Nothing Ventured

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOO FIRST AO3 FIC OF THE FANDOM?????? ONE OF THEM ANYWAY SKJGNSNGJRJNGSJG
> 
> i wanted to get this in Early. because. reasons. kin reasons KJSDFNVKJSRKKSBSB
> 
> this is so good i hope whoever reads this enjoys it sgjjnnjsrnbn 💖

_“C-can I speak with you outside?”_

Pepper’s hands were as rough and unyielding as ever. It was the same grabbing and shoving Claude was used to, spinning him around, nearly tearing his pants down. He was used to this, but silent tears still ran down his face.

“You wanted this, huh?” Pepper hissed into his ear. “Not gonna lie, I missed it too. Your cunt’s all that’s good about you.”

Yeah…

Cold fingers spread him open, running along his slit possessively. Claude couldn’t ever really figure out if he was shaking from fear or pleasure or some mix of them, but it worsened now. His tears wouldn’t stop.

“You cry so damn much,” Pepper muttered against the nape of his neck. “So annoying. Stop it.”

“I-I can’t-”

“Don’t give me that crap.” Pepper shoved his index finger in, and Claude’s knees almost gave out on him. “Shut it, before someone hears you. _Stop crying_.” His finger spent only a moment pressing against his brother’s inner walls before another one joined it. Claude covered his mouth, head resting against the hard concrete wall of the apartment building, trying hard to swallow his moans.

“You’re so damn _loud_ ,” Pepper’s fingers scissored inside of him, and a hard shiver ran up his spine. “…Don’t tell me you _want_ someone to come here?” _Oh, no._ Claude could hear the grin in Pepper’s voice. “What if Bonnie comes down here, huh? And she sees you like this? Your pussy getting raped by your twin brother.”

He hated when Pepper got like this. And what it did to him.

“God, you’re soaking. Bet you don’t really need prep, huh.” There was the click of a belt, the slide of cloth, and his brother’s dick was pushing into his folds. “C’mon. You’re dating Bonnie, aren’t you?”

“P-please don’t…”

“I’ll do whatever-” His hand clapped over Claude’s mouth, and his hips snapped forward, slamming a scream out of him. “-I fucking want!”

He hated this, so, so much. Everything about it, but especially how much his insides throbbed and sang at being full, the sated feeling in his core. He sobbed, muffled by his brother’s slick-covered fingers.

“Y’know, you can’t satisfy her,” Pepper chuckled darkly into his ear. “Not with a cunt. She needs a _real man_.”

“ _Aah_ …” Claude’s stomach turned, he clenched so hard he saw _stars_ , and he wanted to _puke_ but he was burning and he just wanted this _over_ -

His brother groaned, “ _Fuck_ ,” and rolled inside of him. Waves of sensation flooded his senses, and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out this time. “You really liked that, huh?”

Claude was so lightheaded, and honestly it was a blessing. He couldn’t bear this. Not again. With his banishment, he thought he’d finally be free of this. He got over the aching, he got over the dissatisfaction, it was worth it to never feel like this again. But Pepper was here now, and here they were.

_“You want this.”_

…He did, and he hated himself so much for it. _Disgusting_. _Shameful_.

Pepper fucked him, and he knew he came at some point - he was hyperaware of when Pepper did, the flood and throb of heat and wet inside of him. It felt so bad, but a groan fell from his throat as Pepper slid out. Cum dripped from his entrance, and Pepper laughed.

“Clean up,” He pulled Claude’s hair. On autopilot, he turned around, fell to his knees, opened his mouth, and licked his brother’s cock clean. “And go clean yourself up. I have news for you.”

“Mmm…” His cum was…horrible, but he swallowed every bit he got. _He liked it._ “…What is it?”

“Okay, sit there like a used whore.” Pepper put his penis away. Envy soured Claude’s mood yet further, which he thought was impossible. “Your banishment is lifted. Father is calling for you.”

_What?_


End file.
